Full Moon Illogic
by StarTraveler
Summary: Spock catches Cpatain Kirk howling at the moon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek

AN: Inspired by the recent full moon. I'm bored and my muse doesn't like playing nice these days.

+++++  
+Spock ran his tricorder over the red glow and the flower unfurled creating a halo of color involving red, blue, and green. He raised his eyebrow as he felt impressed satisfaction go through him. It was a most pleasing display and the legend of the glowing orchards on Zanhei Seven had lived up to its reputation.

The Enterprise was currently in orbit so the crew could enjoy shore leave on the resort planet, but Spock truly never rested. It was illogical to waste energy on running around like small children when the purpose was supposed to be resting in one place.

But as a Vulcan among Humans he had learned to put up with all sort of human quirks.

But he was also half human and ever since the destruction of his home world and death of his mother three years before, he had tried to let his human side come through more and more with sometimes mixed results.

He knew he was strange to a lot of people and still considered unapproachable, he had dated his shipmate Nyota Uhura for six months before she had told him it wasn't working and after breaking up with him had begun her pursuit of Mr. Scott. It had worked; in three days their wedding would take place at the resort.

He wished them well, he truly did.

As he was no longer involved in romance he had tried to develop his friendship with Jim, his captain. They'd been through a lot together and his respect for Jim had grown and he sincerely regretted they had to meet face to face at Jim's trail for the Kobayashi Maru, how he had brought up Jim's father in front of the entire academy.

Spock had striven every day to be the best first officer he could be, to make up for everything. He had finally apologized and meant it.

They had been playing a game of chess in Jim's quarters when Spock had done it, Jim's eyes had narrowed. "It's noted and we're good."

Spock had heard the defensive tone and saw Jim's body tense up. He had been around humans long enough to know when he heard the words now drop it with them actually being said.

Then Jim had cut their game short and Spock knew he wasn't welcome any longer. He had made things so much worse when he tried to make it better.

But then he had done horrible things himself, marooning Jim on Delta Vega and nearly choking the life out of him so how could Jim trust him? He envied his older counterpart and the Jim of his universe and the defining relationship they had had.

In this universe it would never happen.

But to admit jealousy and melancholy would be illogical.

"Aoooooohhhhh!" A howling like sound made Spock turn his head in that direction, it wasn't an actual wolf that he'd once heard on Earth, but it was human vocal cords imitating the sound. Spock headed down the path to see Jim standing on a hill looking up at the night sky.

"Captain...Jim do you require assistance?"

Jim turned his eyes holding amusement, "Oh hey, Spock, just having fun."

"Imitating a wolf?"

"Spock it's a full moon that's out."

"I am aware of that Jim."

"Legend says that's when werewolves come out and on those nights no one condemns you for howling at the moon."

"Jim we are nowhere near Earth and the disorder that made people think they were werewolves was cured centuries ago."

"But people still enjoy pretending Spock, its shore leave."

"Yes I know that..."

Jim glared, "Then lighten up and let people have their fun as long as no one gets hurt and any laws aren't broken. At least I don't try to imitate Tarzan like Chekov does."

Spock raised his eyebrows at the image that came into his head and Jim stalked off, Spock mentally chastised himself again and Jim's howling sound came again.

Spock decided to return to where he'd been before and saw Dr. McCoy, "If you are looking for Jim he went in that direction." Spock pointed north.

"Thank you Spock."

"Doctor there is something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"There are two illogical humans who could benefit from being committed..."


End file.
